Linear duct sections are commonly fabricated with ends having outwardly directed, transverse flanges used for joining adjacent sections. Angled plates, also referred to as corners, can be inserted manually or automatically into the transverse flanges at the corners of the duct sections and then fastened with bolts to join a pair of adjacent sections. Duct construction of this type is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,466,641 and 4,542,923. Machinery for automatic placement of angled plates into duct flanges is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,937. This machine is heavy and is configured for placement on a factory floor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,101 discloses a handheld tool for installing corners in transverse duct systems. This tool presses each leg of a corner separately into a corresponding flange sections and crimps that section over the corner leg. The operation then has to be repeated for the other leg, so that two crimping operations are required for attaching one corner. In addition, the corners of the two flange sections will have to be squared before the corner is inserted.
While these automatic and/or handheld machines and tools eliminate manual hammering the corner in place, they are still cumbersome to operate and require several operating steps.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a portable corner installation tool that obviates the shortcomings of prior art tools for inserting and crimping of corners.